fanon_harry_potterfandomcom-20200214-history
Squib
A Squib is a non-magical person who is born to at least one magical parent. Squibs are, in essence, 'Wizard-born Muggles.' They are rare and are looked upon with some degree of disdain by some witches and wizards, particularly pure-bloods. J. K. Rowling has stated that Muggle-born witches and wizards are descended from Squibs who married Muggles; the magical gene resurfaces after many generations unexpectedly. Along with contrasting Squibs with Muggle-borns, they should also be contrasted with the Muggle parents of Muggle-born witches and wizards. Muggle parents are simply Muggles who just happen to know about the magical world, but, seeing as they were not born to magical parents, they are not Squibs. Differences between Squibs and Muggles In addition to being born into magical rather than Muggle families, Squibs are different from Muggles in that they notice and comprehend the wizarding world. They are able to see things that are hidden from the muggles and have access to certain magical objects and creatures that can help them. Argus Filch as well as Arabella Figg have formed wizarding-like relationships with cats that, in the case of the latter, have been cross-bred with Kneazles. Attitude toward Squibs .]] The Ministry of Magic does not keep records of Squib births, a sign of wizard society's general disregard for them. They can, however, check if said person is a squib using their parent's names, as demonstrated in 1995 during the disciplinary hearing of Harry Potter. The common practice with Squibs is to send them off to Muggle schools as children and encourage them to integrate with the muggle community, which is much kinder than letting them live in the magical world where they will always be treated as second-class citizens. Some, however, choose to remain in the wizarding world regardless. Some pure-blood families, such as the Blacks, disown any Squib members and remove them from their family trees, as they removed Marius Black. Even families that are tolerant of Muggles and Muggle-borns seem to regard Squibs poorly. For example, the Weasley family seems embarrassed to have a Squib who works in the Muggle world as an accountant in the family. Also, many wizarding families are anxious to see early signs of magical ability and are upset by the prospect that a member might be a Squib. Neville Longbottom and Merope Gaunt were both thought to be Squibs by their relatives because of this, though ultimately both of them were magical. However, the wizarding world did set up at least one organisation to support Squibs, called Society for the Support of Squibs. It is unclear as to Lord Voldemort's attitude towards Squibs. He had personally noted throughout his life that he aims to purge Muggle-born wizards and witches for "stealing" magic. However, as Argus Filch was allowed to remain in Hogwarts, it is likely they weren't prosecuted as blood traitors. Known Squibs on the Black Family Tree]] * Arabella Figg * Argus Filch * Marius Black * The Thurkell brothers *J. K. Rowling (in-universe) *Miles, Winifred and Bernard Peterson Believed Squibs *Neville Longbottom — discovered to not be a Squib when his Uncle Algie 'accidentally' dropped him out of a window and he bounced down the road. *Merope Gaunt — discovered not to be a Squib when she married Tom Riddle Sr. after running away from home. She was able to develop her magical abilities freely as she had not displayed them before due to fear of her father and brother. *Ariana Dumbledore — unable to control her magic after being traumatised by an attack by Muggle boys, and kept hidden by her family. Neighbours believe Kendra Dumbledore to be ashamed of her daughter and spread rumours that Ariana was locked in the cellar due to her being a squib when in fact it was her powers that had gone awry. *Unnamed second cousin of Molly Weasley (assumed) *Anne Boleyn --- Second wife of Henry VIII and mother of Queen Elizabeth I. She was accused by Muggles of being a witch, though in reality she may have been a Squib. *Aart Pitersson — Late bloomer (missed out on first year at Hogwarts Notes and references